


Take good care of him

by Zouis95



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:50:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zouis95/pseuds/Zouis95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis goes to get his first tattoo and Harry is the cute tattoo artist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take good care of him

Louis was very nervous, this was his first tattoo and he couldn't help but feel a little (or a lot) hesitant about the whole thing. 

Louis was going in there completely blind, he didn't know what he wanted or we're he wanted it, he just knew that he wanted to get a tattoo. 

The tattoo parlor he chose was in the heart of London, it was a little hole in the wall and it didn't look overly sanitary. Louis' doubts was getting bigger and bigger with every second spent in this shabby dump. 

No one was in there and he was feeling extremely lucky, he wouldn't look like such a fool for skipping out now. As he turned to run out and never look back he heard a grunt and a shuffle down a staircase near the back of the store. 

"Sorry I was just moving stuff around, how can I help you?" Louis heard the deep voice say, Louis turned around and was met with a very cute looking teenager, the complete opposite of the stereotype of tattoo artists. The boy was no older then 18 and he had a beautiful dimpled smile with emerald eyes and untamable curls. 

"H-Hey, I was just browsing" Louis stuttered, a blush tinting his cheeks. The younger boy laughed a bit, giving Louis a cheeky smile.

"Browsing? For a tattoo?" the young boy chuckled. "You know there permanent right?" the blush darkened on Louis' cheeks, he shouldn't have came here. 

"Yeah I don't really know what I was thinking, I just knew I wanted to get a tattoo" Louis spoke honestly, it was easy to talk to the curly headed boy.

"Well let me help you out, Harry" Harry supplied, walking forward to shake Louis' hand. 

"Louis" Louis replied, he liked the idea of a tattoo if Harry was the one to give it to him. 

"So where we're you thinking of getting it Lou?" Harry questioned, Louis loved the sound of his nickname coming out of Harry's mouth. 

"I'm not to sure, I was thinking my ankle?" Louis made that sound like a question more than a statement.

"Mmm how about this around your ankle, but saying whatever you want?" Harry moved to get a piece of paper with a design on it. Harry placed the paper in Louis' hands and watched him carefully to see what he thought about it.

The design was nice, simple but nice all the same. The design was little cursive writing in circle, to show how it would go around the ankle or wrist. It was a perfect first tattoo. Louis nodded, he was very happy with it. 

"That looks good, I don't know what quote to use though" Louis blurted honestly, he liked the tattoo design but it wouldn't work if he couldn't think of a great quote or saying that will be meaningful and look good. 

"I can't help you there buddy, it's completely up to you" Harry replied happily, he was very good at his job. 

"Well there was a lyric I always liked, would that work?" Louis asked Harry innocently. 

"Yeah that's perfect, I have a lyric on my arm" Harry replied cheerfully, pulling his left sleeve up to show me a series of tattoos, pointing to one in particular. "Won't stop 'till we surrender" was on his left bicep, around a five point star. The tattoos were really beautiful and Louis felt a sense of adoration towards the tattoo artist. 

"Sweet disposition by The Temper Trap" Louis nodded, acknowledging the lyric from which the tattoo was inspired.

"Yep" Harry nodded, he was very happy that his beautiful customer knew the lyric "do you like it?"

"It's very nice, I really like it" Louis spoke honestly, he wanted a tattoo which was just as nice.

"Thank you" Harry smiled, "what is the lyric you were thinking of?" Harry questioned. 

"Don't laugh?" Louis asked, when Harry nodded he continued "it's a Paramore lyric, it's "if it's true  
you can see it with your eyes, even in the dark." Louis blushed and looked down at the floor, embarrassed that he'd picked such a corny lyric. 

"Brick by boring brick, great choice" Harry beamed, Louis was ecstatic that Harry thought it was a good idea. 

"I'll go draw it up" Harry smiled, walking back up the stairs leaving Louis standing by himself. Louis was really doing this, he was getting a tattoo. If he was being honest with himself, he knew that he wouldn't be getting it if it wasn't Harry doing it. 

After a few minutes of staring at the many designs around the room, Harry returned with a piece of paper, the design on it. 

Louis loved the design, it was everything he wanted and more, he was so happy with the design Harry had drawn.

"I love it! Thank you so much Harry it looks amazing!" Harry yelled enthusiastically. Louis was so excited he reached up an hugged Harry tightly. 

"Wow you really do like it, thank you" Harry giggled, surprised with the hug he had gotten from his customer. Louis removed himself from Harry, blushing and looking down at the ground, he couldn't believe he had got so carried away. 

"I'm sorry, I was just excited" Louis apologized shyly, causing Harry to cackle like crazy. 

"It's fine don't worry about it" Harry giggled, amused with Louis. "so let's pay for this then?" Harry asked. 

"Yeah sure how much will it be" Louis replied, walking with Harry towards the counter.

"$120, are you paying cash or credit?" Harry asked, being a good little employee. 

"Cash" Louis replied, he was jittery, this was actually happening. The money was exchanged and Harry led Louis back to the tattoo area and sat him down on a chair. 

"So you ready for this?" Harry asked, he was wondering if Louis was still keen and not planning on pulling out.

"Y-Yep, go for it" Louis stuttered, he was excited but also very nervous. 

"First we have to shave the area" Harry said, looking through the door until he found a packet of disposable shavers an shaving cream. Harry spread the cream around his ankle and began to shave the area. 

"Now I will clean it with rubbing alcohol" Harry continued the walk through, explaining each step to Louis. The cloth was cold on Louis' ankle and he could smell the alcohol and it was making him feel sick. Once the ankle seemed clean, Harry got up and retrieved bucket if warm soapy water and a cloth.

"This is so stencil will transfer better onto your ankle" Harry answered the question on Louis' lips. The cloth was warm on Louis' ankle, a change from the last step. 

"Okay now for the transfer onto your skin" Harry announced when he thought Louis' skin was ready. He placed a thin bit of paper around his ankle and held the warm cloth against it again. After a few minutes he pulled the cloth of and removed the paper. A blue design was left on Louis' ankle and if the real one was anything like he outline, it was going to look incredible.

"Okay, so you're ready for the tattoo." Harry said while he was getting up. "Rob?!" Harry called out, confusing the hell out of Louis.

"Is he ready?" a deep gruff voice returned from up the stairs. Louis didn't like where this was going.

"Yeah he's waiting" Harry returned equally as loud. 

"Who's rob?!" Louis asked frantically, he was practically shitting himself.

"He's the tattooist, he's the one who will be doing he tattoo." Harry answers as if it was he most simple thing in the world.

"What?! I thought you were doing it?" Louis yelled nervously, he only wanted to to this if Harry was the one to do it. 

"I'm just the artist Lou, I don't do the inking" Harry chuckled, he was liking nervous Louis, he was funny. Louis began to get second thoughts, he couldn't do this now.

"No way I'm out" Louis said defensively, he didn't want to look weak. 

"Come on Lou, you've already paid plus if you ask very nicely I will hold your hand the whole time" Harry replied as who Louis was assuming was Rob made his way into the room. Now there is my stereotype tattooist, Louis thought. Ron was huge and had tattoos all over, his arms covered in sleeves. 

Louis was really about to pull out but the look in Harry's eyes were to hard to deny. Harry would be proud of him If he just did it and was brave.

All Louis could do was nod back at Harry who turned to Rob "he's ready". 

Rob got the gun out and placed it on the table by Louis' left ankle, Rob got out all these little cups with ink in them. When Louis saw the needle he had to look away, he didn't need I see it anymore. He was so nervous but he was just going to get through it. 

When Louis heard the machine start up he began to panic, he was a maniac for doing this. Harry was sitting right next to him looking him straight in the eye with an adorable smile. 

"H-Hold my hand?" Louis asked quietly, Harry nodded and grabbed Louis' hand with his, squeezing it tightly.

"Ready?" Rob asked, all Louis did was nod and continued to stare into Harry's eyes.

The pain was intense, it felt like glass was being cut into Louis' skin. People who told Louis that it didn't hurt that much were lying, he had already planned to punch Zayn in the face. 

"Halfway done" Louis heard over the machine, it was just getting more painful. He came this far he had to see it through, half a tattoo wasn't the best look.

Rob must've been at a nerve or something because the pain seemed to double. Louis scrunched is face up and let out a groan of pain. Louis felt something smooth on his hand and something going through his hair. Louis opened his eyes to see Harry kissing Louis' hand while running his hands through his hair. Louis absolutely adored the sight and that gave him the strength to continue. 

Louis heard the machine cut off and he looked up to see Rob putting everything away.

"Is it done?!" Louis asked excitedly, he couldn't wait to see it. 

"Sure is, I just have to apply a balm, but lover boy here can do that" Rob chuckled, hitting Harry on the back and walking back up the stairs. Harry's cheeks grew hot pink and Louis loved the sight of it. Harry got down on the stool in front of Louis' foot and he began to put he balm on, once it was on he lifted the foot and blew air on it very sweetly. Louis was having very strong feeling towards the artist and he wanted to get to know him better. 

"All done" Harry said calmly, he didn't want Louis to go so soon.

"Is there anything I need to know, keeping it clean or anything like that?" Louis asked, it seemed odd that they would just send him on his way without any advice. 

"There is lots you should know, but seeing as I'm experienced, maybe I should come home with you and take special care of you- I mean your ankle" Harry chuckled lowly, he was a flirt.

"That does seem like a good idea, you do know what you're doing, how can I say no, you're the expert" Louis replied innocently, he wanted Harry as much as Harry seemed to want him.

"Rob, I'm leaving!" Harry announced, smiling so hard Louis thought he's mouth might break. 

"Okay, but remember sweat and bodily fluids will get the tattoo infected if not properly looked after" Rob called back, Louis could hear him cackling. 

"Don't worry Rob, I'll take good care of him."


End file.
